


Season8NeverHappened Requests

by 34choco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Voltron x Reader, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34choco/pseuds/34choco
Summary: Headcanons and Imagine requests from my VLD reader-insert tumblr, season8neverhappened.
Relationships: Allura (Voltron)/Reader, Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Matt Holt/Reader, Pidge (Voltron)/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Pidge X Reader: Lost in Thought

She’s sitting at her desk, typing a bit more sluggish than usual. She can’t keep her eyes more than half-open, but she’s still determined to get as much work done as possible on writing this code. She’s been set on the task of designing a program to match displaced aliens with habitable planets that will best meet their needs. Sometimes you’re tempted to pull her away from her work, drag her into bed, and cuddle with her for as long as you can keep her down; but you respect her drive to finish this project that will help the universe in such a huge way.

Sometimes when she pauses to take a sip of coffee, her mind drifts into thoughts of how much she loves you, how lucky she is to have someone so supportive. She closes her eyes and sees all the times you’ve stopped by her office to bring her food, and massaged her neck and shoulders when she got too sore from being hunched over in her chair. All the times you’ve walked in, wrapped your arms around her neck and kissed her cheek before listening to her rant about breakthroughs and setbacks. All the nights when she finally made it to bed, and no matter what time it was, you’d wake up, welcome her home, and make sure she does her carpal-tunnel exercises before laying down to sleep.

She’s lost in one of these memories when you slide in through the door, walking up behind her with a book you plan to sit in the corner and read for a bit, just to spend some time near her. It’s only when you place one hand on the back of her chair and gently tuck back some hair that’s fallen into her face that she notices your arrival. She can’t tell if the sudden rush of warmth she feels in her stomach is from the coffee or a reaction to the touch of her lover. She saves her work and turns around to face you.

“Hey, I missed you.”


	2. Keith X Lance X Reader (HCs): Mute Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: *slides in with a monster* polydin Klance+fem!reader where fem! reader who is selective mute but communicates with squeaks, hums and gasps to communicate (this is how i communicate to people who dont know ASL) thank you darling!

\- earlier on in knowing you, they get a bit confused (and sometimes a tiny bit frustrated, not with you, but with themselves) because they don’t entirely understand, but!!! they really like you and they’re both very determined to get closer to you!

\- at first they make a lot of slip-ups, like asking you something and forgetting that they need to be looking at you to get a clear read of your reaction. 

\- they each start spending a lot of one-on-one time with you. eventually they both notice each-other being attracted to you. keith pulls lance aside one day, and lance thinks keith is about to start a fight, but keith just quietly and sternly says “Look, I know you really like [y/n]. I do too. I can also see that she really likes you. But I’m gonna ask her out.”

\- lance sees how serious keith is about caring for you, so he and keith agree to both ask you out, and not get mad at each other about it, because they just both want you to choose what’s best for you without feeling guilty.

\- they ask together, and when you hum in agreement, they’re a little confused and ask you to clarify which one you’re saying yes to.

\- it takes a few tries for you to get the message through, but when they realize you meant yes to both of them? they’re so happy, enough that keith isn’t the slightest bit uncomfortable when he and lance both move in to hug you!

\- they love you soooo much! although lance was already a pretty touchy-feely guy, they both are even more physically affectionate to make up for the fact that verbal communication is a bit limited.

\- for some strange reason, keith is better at understanding you when you’re in a negative mood than lance, and lance is better at understanding you when you’re happy. on the occasion one really just isn’t getting something, the other will translate for them.

\- keith asks pidge if she has a guide to learning ASL (of course she does, she has everything on her computer) and he invites lance to practice with him.

\- once they get the hang of it, the three of you are totally in-sync! they already knew you three made a perfect team, but now it’s even more clear that you’re soulmates!


	3. Paladins X Reader (HCs): Piggyback Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: skks well, since you said its alright if i were to send another request in... then could i get hcs (i know i know but i think hcs are easier to read for me) Paladins with a s/o that likes piggy back rides, (for pidge it could be giving her piggy back rides cause smol child)

Shiro

\- surprisingly not a huge fan of giving piggy-back rides. he’s strong and doesn’t mind lifting you, but piggy-back can get kinda awkward for his floating arm. 

-He’ll probably only let you do it if you’re like, really tired, or if you got injured in a way that makes walking difficult. If you get him in a particularly goofy mood you might be able to convince him to.

Keith

\- if it’s early in your relationship, absolutely not. unless you absolutely need to be carried, he’s not doing it.

\- if you’ve been together a long time, as long as you’re in a casual situation (so like, not a mission or meeting), he’ll totally be down to carry you around on his back. it’s kind of an ego-boost for him, it makes him feel like you really trust him (also he feels a Strong Boy)

Lance

\- oh lance be totally elated when you first ask him, the answer is yes yes yes!

\- he uses it as an excuse to show you off, like “hey guys, I’m here, also my s/o is here, on my back, because they like me!”

\- although sometimes, he can be lazy, so he’ll be really dramatic in giving you an excuse of why he can’t right now

Hunk

\- hunk has a way of constantly keeping himself busy at like, all times, so his willingness to carry you around is pretty on-and-off. if you’re gonna be in the way, he’s gonna have to pass on the piggyback rides.

\- if you two are just like, hanging out on a date outside, or walking from one place in the garrison to another, then he’s cool with carrying you around.

Pidge

\- pidge is actually stronger than she looks! if you’re not too much bigger than her, she’d be very into the idea of giving you a piggyback ride.

\- she’d definitely hop on your back all the time too! she’s like a koala, she’ll latch onto you and you’ll both rush off to cause some mischief like that.

\- she just thinks it’s like, super fun.


	4. Keith X Lance X Reader (HCs): Double-Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Can u do klance with an s/o who is extremly funny abd loud, also VERRRRYYYY sarcastic and can be mean without noticing, she also like when lance has pickup line or something she has a putdown one? I dont jnow what it called but its the opposite. But when it only them she turns into a touch starved cinnamon roll, though she wont admit it. Thx!

\- okay i think at first they would be really put-off by your behavior? keith would feel like he wasn’t connecting with you like he wants to, and lance wouldn’t be sure you like him either.

-but then when you’re away from the other paladins you’re so different? it’s a bit jarring, for you to suddenly be so sweet and vulnerable with them.

\- keith is suspicious, but lance decides he’s not dropping an opportunity to win your affections, so he moves in for the kill.

-the kill in this case referring to getting to know you better and throwing an arm around your shoulders while you talk

\- keith sees lance getting a positive reaction and, after determining that your sudden change in demeanor is not a trap, deems it safe to continue pursuing you.

\- by the time you three start dating, they’ve gotten a pretty good read on your true personality, and they can match your snarky remarks without a second thought. 

\- they are very vigilant in making sure any negativity in your more comedic persona does not cross over into your self-esteem, because they love you and couldn’t stand to see you thinking badly of yourself.

-and while they can pass insults back and forth with you in public, when you’re alone together, they’re all over you with kisses and cuddling and mushy romantic nicknames (no matter how many times you laugh and tell them they’re dumb-sounding).


	5. Keith X Lance X Reader (HCs): Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Hello! Just read your poly klance and absolutly loved it!! I was wondering if you could write something about poly Klance with a Fem!reader who is super super talented in combat. (Like Black Widow in the avengers) maybe throw in some injured reader for a little fluster klance.

\- keith and lance are SO!!!!! fkin in love with you and your skills! every time you knock keith down while sparring he just goes full heart-eyes he’s absolutely whipped! Lance is always cheering you on like “YAAAAS baby!!! I’m intimidated and aroused!!!! my gf is a legend!!!”

\- whenever the team has to split up for missions they argue over who gets to go with you. (it’s usually keith, not because of any bias, it’s just your combat styles match up while lance is usually further from the threat as a sniper.) Lance will be all over you after those missions to make up for it. He’s a needy boy.

\- they both have so much trust in you that they never really felt the need to worry about you on missions, even when they don’t go with you.

\- so their world really shakes when you come back from a mission seriously hurt.

\- lance is ready to kill whoever hurt you if they’re not already dead, keith is unexpectedly way less worried about revenge than he is about getting you healed. After making sure you’re safely put in a healing pod and you’re gonna be ok, he goes to calm lance down and find out how exactly you got into this situation.

\- once you get out, they both are reluctant to let you out of their sight for a few weeks. lance is very openly doting on you, while keith seems a bit more shy about it, he just wants to show you he loves you, he could have lost you, but he doesn’t want to make you feel weak or like he doesn’t believe in your strength anymore.

\- after a while things go back to normal, you’re back to whooping their butts in the training room and fighting by their sides, but i think subconsciously they would fight a little harder and look out for you more


	6. Keith X Reader: Wearing His Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Can I ask for a scenario where Keith comes back from being with the blades after quite some time to find his fem!so sleeping in his bed wearing one of his shirts? I need some flustered and blushing Keith in my life

You don’t wake up when the door opens. When he catches sight of you he’s glad to not be one for loud entrances. He’s also thankful for his stealth suit, as he silently pads across the floor to see you closer. The team had failed to mention that you’d been spending nights in Keith’s room while he was gone, but he definitely didn’t mind. He almost trips while stifling a laugh when he hears you lightly snoring as he’s changing out of his uniform and into the clothes he usually sleeps in.

Then he realizes his black shirt is missing? Keith is sure he folded it and put it in his drawer before leaving on that mission, so where else would it be? He guesses it could have been mixed up with Shiro’s, but usually Shiro would notice and bring it back pretty quickly?

From behind him, he hears you roll over in bed and sigh; if you’re awake, you haven’t noticed him yet. Once you stop moving and your breathing evens back out, that’s when he decides that he can look for the shirt later. His goal right now is to climb in next to you and get in on what seems to be a really satisfying nap. 

Slowly pulling back the covers so as to not disturb your slumber, Keith recognizes something familiar on you. It’s his shirt. The one he was just looking for. You’re peacefully curled up in his bed, and wearing his shirt. Heat rises to his face and unfortunately you’re blissfully unaware that you’re missing out on seeing Keith’s entire face turn pink. If you were awake you’d swear you saw his eyes go glassy with tears.

After a few moments of trying to regulate his suddenly racing heartbeat, Keith, with the biggest grin on his face, lays down and snuggles up next to you. It’s not long before he falls into sweet dreams.

Maybe next time he’ll leave his jacket behind for you.


	7. Paladins X Reader (HCs): Feeling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Hey babe! If you want some hc requests... I might have an idea? It’s pretty basic, but how would the paladins react to an s/o who feels unwanted/useless (bc depression is a bitch)...

Shiro

\- he’s very in-tune with other’s feelings, and as soon as he notices you’re feeling this way, he knows he has to do something.

\- he’ll start trying to spend more time with you, to let you know he really enjoys being with you.

\- he also gets more physically affectionate, expect an increase in daily kisses/hugs/back pats

\- if you fight alongside the team, shiro makes sure to catch you after training sessions to give you positive feedback. if you’re not the type to engage in combat, he tells you that every kind of job is important in making the universe a better place.

Keith

\- keith may not be the best at reading the tone of a situation sometimes, but when it comes to you, he can feel any change of mood in the air.

\- you immediately know that he knows, because he’s suddenly like, all over you? he doesn’t really say anything about it, but he’s constantly making some kind of physical contact with you.

\- it could be an arm around your waist, or over your shoulders, or he’s holding your hand, or pulling you into his lap while you’re sitting, or even spooning you if you two are alone in your room.

\- a lot of sweet, lingering kisses to your face, your jaw, your hair, your neck.

\- offers to give you some combat/self defense lessons if you’d like!

\- he always drapes his jacket over your shoulders before going anywhere without you.

Lance

\- very vocal about his concern. it might even get embarrassing sometimes, how much he tries coddle you.

\- he really really really wants to make all your bad feelings go away right now!!

\- will loudly tell anyone within earshot about how beautiful and smart you are and how much he loves you and needs you

\- if you’re one to enjoy his goofier tendencies, he’ll absolutely show up at your bedroom door one day with a guitar (that he fully does not know how to play) and sing cheesy pop love songs at you to make you smile (and because no matter how lame the lyrics may be, he sincerely loves you like a love song)

\- he’s already pretty affectionate on a normal basis, so it’s cranked up to the max when you’re feeling down on yourself. lance is pulling you aside to kiss you all over (and possibly get handsy if you’re in the mood for it) at every given opportunity.

\- lance would go to the ends of the universe if it would make you happy. spa day? you got it. vacation to to another country? sure. vacation to another planet? awesome do you have a bag packed? need a very specific flavor of ice cream to eat while you watch movies all bundled up in a ninja turtles onesie? already got the ice cream and movies, which ninja turtle is your favorite?

Hunk

\- he’s determined to make you feel better. depression is a very serious issue and while it’s important to not bottle up your feelings, it’s also important to him that you successfully bounce back from your episode.

\- he’ll ask you to help him with projects he’s working on, making sure you keep busy. tells hilarious engineering/astrophysics jokes the whole time. at least they would be hilarious if you had any idea what he was talking about. if not, you just get to enjoy the sound of his voice for a while.

\- he’ll also have you help him with cooking/baking. it’s probably a lot more fun for you than fixing machinery anyway. plus, you get to eat whatever you make! comfort food ftw!!

\- if you seem like you want to talk about it, he’s always ready to listen, and he’ll ask if you’re too nervous to start the conversation yourself. he’s good at guiding you through vocalizing your thoughts, and helping you figure out why you feel the way you do. if you just need to cry, he’ll pull you into a big hug and you can let it out for as long as you need to.

Pidge

\- she doesn’t know what to do??? she’s nervous that she’s gonna make things worse somehow, so she asks the other paladins (mostly shiro) what she should try.

\- clingy. latches onto you like white dog hair sticks to black clothing. hugs make sadness go away, right?

\- draws pictures of you and her together with little messages about what she loves about you, and puts them everywhere she knows you’ll see them.

\- will sneak into your room in the middle of the night to either ask if you wanna talk about it or just to cuddle and tell you she likes you so frickin much.


	8. Shiro X Reader X Keith (HCs): Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Could I please get some headcannons for Shiro and Keith pinning after the same girl?

\- shiro would notice keith taking a liking to you pretty quick, he’s desperately hoping he just likes you as a friend, because while shiro really does want you, he would hate to get in the way of keith’s happiness.

\- keith is falling for you, obviously. shiro asks him about it just to make sure he didn’t read his feelings wrong, and keith lies because he’s embarrassed.

\- so shiro takes that as an all-clear to start pursuing you. while he’s too shy to flirt with you in front of the rest of the team, he’s comfortable with keith and will do it while he’s nearby.

\- keith didn’t realize shiro’s original question was him gauging the situation, so shiro trying to woo you comes as a shock to him.

\- keith is immediately discouraged. shiro is the best of everything in keith’s eyes, so he’s too intimidated by the challenge of competing with shiro for your affections. he suffers silently.

\- eventually shiro notices something is off about keith, like how he suddenly seems to always have somewhere to be as soon as you and shiro enter the same room as him. 

\- shiro, being the sweetheart he is, urges keith to tell him what’s going on, and to be honest.

\- keith can’t take it anymore and pours his heart out, telling shiro how strongly he feels for you and how bad he feels about falling for the same person as shiro. before shiro can respond, keith insists that shiro can’t sacrifice his own desires just to make him happy, and that you’re probably better off with him anyway, since shiro’s so amazing.

\- shiro pushes keith to at least try to flirt with you, and they can see how things go from there. shiro is still going for you too, but he comes to terms with the idea of you possibly ending up with keith instead, and he’s fine with it. keith doesn’t really believe he could win you, but he cares about you and tries anyway.

\- this can go a few ways, depending on what you want

ending 1: you choose either keith or shiro, the other feels bad for a bit, but never takes it out on you. eventually you all settle into the change and nobody holds any bitterness or resentment.

ending 2: you choose both of them, and they’re not opposed to it because they’ve always had a thing for each other anyway.

ending 3: you’re not really romantically interested in either of them and they’re half-disappointed and half-extremely relieved, and you all just stay best friends.


	9. Keith X Reader: Beach Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Hi, may I please request a scenario where Keith takes his fem!so to the beach on a date after they get back to earth? Thank you

It’s quiet as you walk across the sand toward the black lion. Most people on the beach have had enough surf and sun for the day, leaving before it got too dark, and the stragglers had the good sense to give a good amount of space exclusively to the paladin of Voltron and his partner. Keith wasn’t sure if it was his “RBF”(as Lance called it) or the daunting presence of his lion that did most of the scaring people away, but he was thankful for the privacy.

He links your hands together while you make your way to the setup he prepared for you two to eat dinner and watch the sunset on. It wasn’t anything too fancy, he told you beforehand that he had packed a cooler with some waters, sodas, and sandwiches for the evening. You two sit down on the beach blanket that you borrowed from Hunk, and Keith hands you your favorite soda and a sub sandwich that he’s proud to say he made for you himself, no help from the culinary-prodigy yellow paladin needed. You laugh at his enthusiasm over something so small, but it’s clear to him that you understand how much love he means to convey through the gesture.

“Did I do okay on the sandwich?”

“Yeah; could use a little salt though.”

Keith smirks at that. “What? You didn’t get enough of that in the ocean?”

“Not quite, but it sounds like you did.”

“After you shoved me into that wave, yeah!”

The memory of Keith’s face after getting a violent nose full of saltwater pulls a laugh out of you.

“I’m pretty sure I have sea water in my brain, thanks to you!” he scoffs as he playfully shoves your shoulder. “I might just have to keep this surprise I had planned for you, since you clearly don’t deserve it!”

“Surprise? What? You didn’t say you had a surprise!”

Keith indignantly turns his face from you. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I had told you beforehand.”

“Keiiith!” you fake-cry as you latch onto his arm and lean into him. “I’m sorry, baby! I’ll never do it again! I wanna know what the surprise is!”

He pretends to think about it, looking in your eyes as if to see whether you’re being genuine or not in your apology, then reaches into the cooler and pulls out a container of homemade cupcakes. You gasp.

“Hold on,” he throws up a hand, stopping you from grabbing at the delicious prize. “You have to show me you really deserve it!”

It’s almost painfully obvious what he means, but in your eyes, it’s just another extra treat from Keith. You lean up to press your lips to his, unable to stop yourself from smiling against his mouth. He deepens the kiss a bit, and some time after you close your eyes you feel him pass a cupcake into your hand. After you two finally pull away, you’re stunned for a moment as he smiles at you in the twilight, the look on his face telling you that you’re his whole world.

You lean back into his shoulder, looking out on the waves reflecting the last bits of blinding sunlight, and take a bite.


	10. Keith X Reader: Krolia Trollin' Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Hi, can I request a scenario for Keith and his fem!so where after he comes back from being on the skywhale where he and his s/o are heavily making out and grinding on each other and krolia walks in on them? Thank you

He missed this. He missed it so much.

After introducing everyone on the team to his mom and catching up with all the things that take priority in saving the universe, Keith was dying to have some alone time with you.

You always missed him after missions, too, but it was really impossible for you to imagine what was in store for you; while it had only been a few weeks since you last saw him, Keith was bigger and more confident and absolutely ravenous after spending two years in the abyss without you.

Now here you are, shoved up against the wall in Keith’s room, with your legs around his waist and his teeth (did they get sharper?) dangerously close to drawing blood from where they scrape across your neck. You think you hear him trying to mumble apologies for being gone so long, but it’s hard to be sure when the words are smothered against your skin. He switches from biting to leaving gentle kisses up the side of your throat, still attempting to say something incomprehensible in between.

You unwrap your arms from his shoulders to softly grab both sides of his face and pull him up to look at you. If you weren’t in such a haze, you’d be startled by the yellow tint in his eyes, and the subtle violet undertone of his skin, but before you can notice it, he comes back to his senses and looks more like the Keith you last saw on a vidcomm from a Marmoran base.  
“What was that, baby?”

“I missed you. I’m sorry I left.” The words that leave his mouth are breathy, and as he says them he’s already leaning in to press his lips to yours. 

Barely seconds after he starts to push his tongue into your mouth to taste what he’s been craving for what felt like an eternity, you hear the door to his room slide open. You open your eyes, expecting Keith to pull away, but he’s too far gone to notice that you have company. To make things just that much worse, he’s started thrusting his hips up against you. The motion is so unexpected that you can’t manage to catch a high-pitched moan before it escapes you, and then you see just who your unwanted visitor is.

She stays silent, her face entirely unmoved from its usual stony expression, save for one raised eyebrow. Absolutely mortified at being caught in this compromising state, by Keith’s own mother, no less, you start tapping your hand against Keith’s cheek to get him to stop. It’s not until Krolia decides to clear her throat that Keith’s attention shifts. After letting you set your feet back down on the floor, he turns to face her. You’re pretty sure you’ve never seen him this red; he could almost pass for one of Ezor’s species right now. You both quietly wait in terror for Krolia’s inevitable judgement.

She busts out laughing. You and Keith continue to stand still in shock as Krolia laughs herself to tears, pointing at her son and cackling about the look on his face when he realized he was caught. 

When she finally manages to calm herself down, she claps a hand over his shoulder.

“I know what it’s like to be in love, Keith. I’m not gonna reprimand you for it. Don’t worry, honey.” She winks at you and gives you a pat on the shoulder too as she walks out.

From the hallway, you hear her yell what you can only assume is the message she came to tell you in the first place,“By the way, Hunk said dinner is ready!”


	11. Lotor X Reader (HCs): Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: you ask for lotor so here I am: maybe headcanons with trust-issues!lotor x reader?

\- lotor would be so hesitant to make friends, let alone get into a romantic relationship. it would take a lot of time to get through his walls, but deep inside he really does want to believe you’re being genuine, so it’s possible.

\- it starts with you working in earth’s intergalactic ambassador program. you two cross paths pretty often, and something about him draws you in. you start trying to get his attention by moving into his circles making small-talk.

\- eventually it becomes him adding you to his personal team, he’s interested in your opinions on his ideas. from there it develops into a sort of friendship.

\- he’s still keeping most details about his personal life and feelings under wraps, but occasionally he’ll slip up and get a little too relaxed around you.

\- when that happens he tends to pull away a bit, fearing you’ll use anything you can get against him. you never do, though. after a few of these incidents he realizes the betrayal he’s come to expect might not be coming.

\- he’ll start doing more little tests like that on purpose, and you prove your loyalty over and over because you genuinely never had any ill intentions.

\- you realize the pattern of how he interacts with you is him testing the waters, and you sit him down to talk about it.

\- he’s come to really appreciate you now that he’s learned more about who you are and opens up without hesitation. it’s during this conversation that you remind him that the war is over and he doesn’t have to worry about being spied on by haggar anymore. that’s when it all finally clicks for him; he can finally just be himself with the ones he’s close to.

\- since then, he’s been much more chill with you and his other close companions, and even though he’s still got old habits to kill, you’ve really changed his life for the better, and he can’t thank you enough.


	12. Shiro X Reader: Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the kiss prompt list can I ask for 6. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up with Shiro? Thank you

The world comes to you slowly, piece by piece. First it’s the steady rise and fall of Shiro’s solid chest against you. Next it’s the warmth of being curled up into his side, his arm around you to keep you close. You haven’t opened your eyes yet, but through your eyelids you can still tell there’s light coming in from the window. You hear him breathing. You try to focus on the sound as you regain consciousness.

It used to be that Shiro was always the first to wake up, but since retiring to settle down with you, it’s like all the sleepless nights from his years fighting the Galra have finally caught up to him. Nobody can say he hasn’t earned the right to rest as much as he wants. He trusts your judgement in deciding when he should get up now.

Once you’ve gained control of your body, you open your eyes and sit up a bit to reach his face, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek to rouse him from his slumber. When he doesn’t respond you move your hand across the fabric on his chest to nudge at his shoulder. He grumbles at the disturbance before using the arm he has around your back to pull you down on top of him.

Shiro mumbles out a barely comprehensible protest to your attempts to wake him, and leaves a lazy kiss on the top of your head. This new position on top of his torso makes you feel so safe and warm that you figure there’s no harm in staying in bed for a little while longer, and drift back to sleep.


	13. Lotor X Reader (HCs): Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i get hcs of lotor with a smol F!SO? i love him a lot

\- lotor takes every opportunity to clown on you

\- i mean, he’s already like over 7 feet tall, AND his armor includes heeled boots.

\- if you’re small even by human standards? he’s got a good couple feet on you, easy.

\- constantly asking you how things are going down there

\- when you move into his room for the first time he asks if he should get you a step-stool so you can get on the bed easier

\- when you refuse he offers to pick you up and set you on the bed instead.

\- he’s very cocky about the height difference because he knows no matter how much you want to slap the smirk off his face, you can’t reach high enough to do it.

\- but on a more serious note he worries about losing you in crowds so he’s always holding your hand when you go out.

\- he loves to just totally encircle you when you snuggle in bed, he’s like your personal force-field.

\- and for as much as he makes fun of your height, if anyone else tries to joke about it, he’ll destroy them. not literally though lol, (unless you asked)

\- and if you seem genuinely distressed about it, he’ll totally stop, because he would never actually want to hurt you in any way; he loves you.

\- other than that, he’d probably treat you like he would an s/o of any height.


	14. Lance X Reader: A Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: 19. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing + Lance

You were having a bad day. A bad week, really. For some reason, every little thing seemed to be going awry for you lately. Everyone around was avoiding you, as if they could feel the bad vibes coming off you in waves. You didn’t blame them, and some alone time is what you needed anyway.

Hiding away in your room and playing puzzle games was your chosen method of clearing your mind and de-stressing. It was also a good way to lose track of time. You vaguely remember Lance leaving to do some “Important Paladin Stuff” around the time you started playing, but you know it had to have been a while, considering how shocked he was to find you still playing, unmoved from the spot you occupied when he left.

“Tell me you haven’t been playing that all day.”

You responded with a grunt, knowing he already assumed the truth.

“You at least paused to eat, right?”

His words were met with silence, beside the soft sound of you tapping at the controls.

“Okay, really? Quit the game and help me decide what we’re doing for dinner.” More silence. “Come on, babe, I’ll let you pick whatever you want! It doesn’t have to be something we have here, I can order takeout.” Still nothing. “Don’t make me come over there!” Ineffective.

Lance walks in front of the tv to block the screen, but you just switch the game mode to handheld. Deciding it was time to bring out the big guns, Lance snuggles up to you on the couch, wrapping his body around yours. “Fine. You’ve left me no choice.”

A kiss on your shoulder. A sweet gesture, but not enough to break your trance. A kiss to the side of your neck. Another, a little further up. A few across your jaw. You hold the game higher to keep his face out of the way. A kiss to your cheek. You think you felt yourself lean into that one. Did you just relax your posture or were you always sitting like this?  
At some point your eyes close, the game discarded somewhere in the couch cushions, Lance’s mouth is against yours and you’re focused on the feeling of his hands holding your face ever so gently, but still firm enough to keep you where he wants you.

By the time you fully come back to your senses, Lance has pushed a takeout menu into your grip and he’s dialing the number on his phone. You ask him if you should get white rice or fried rice.

“Fried, reminds me of your eyes right now”

Always such the romantic, that Lance.


	15. Keith X Reader: Poetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Kiss prompt 2 with keith please?

If you had to pick three words to describe Keith, impatient would definitely be on that list. And hot. So, so, so hot. So hot that your skin burned every time it touched his, and with how much that was happening, you might as well have been on fire.

You don’t even remember what it is you said to Keith that put him in such a ravenous mood, but you’re glad you said it. One minute you were discussing online videos of hoverbike tricks, and the next he was dragging you back to your room to make out. He hadn’t even made it all the way there before he had to stop to shove you up against the wall and kiss the breath out of you.

By the time you made it to your door, you were disheveled enough to seem like a wild animal attacked you. As soon as it opened Keith pushed you down onto the bed and pressed his body against yours like he wanted to crush you into a diamond.

If you asked him, he’d tell you you’re worth more than any precious gem, more than all of them combined. That’s the kind of thing nobody would expect Keith to say, unless they knew him like you. Unless they were loved by him like you. Keith seems awkward and stoic in public, but when he’s alone, when everything is stripped away but you and him and the feeling between you two, he’s suddenly a natural poet. He could go on for hours, worshipping you, feeling like he could never truly convey his devotion.

Keith saw a universe splayed out on the bed in front of him, and he dove into your kisses like he wanted to become a part of it. You were more than happy to welcome him in.


	16. Hunk X Reader: Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: 10. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in" with Hunk?

_When is he gonna shut up?_

Hunk was in the middle of telling the long, complicated, and dramatic story of what happened after he and Lance were flung out of the other side of the wormhole Haggar corrupted to separate the team. _Something about mermaids and brainwashing?_ You weren’t really focused on what he was saying.

On most days, you’d love nothing more than to listen to him talk for hours about anything on his mind, but this time was different. You thought you might never see him again. Now here he was, standing in front of you, alive and unharmed, and his mouth was going about a mile a minute.

Surprisingly he hadn’t commented on how distracted you were.Your eyes kept falling a few inches from holding his gaze. All you could think of was slamming your mouth against his; it’s the only way you could think of to show how relieved you are to have found him.

Trying to tune back into what he was saying wasn’t a very useful move, somehow he had moved onto something about gardening? or a garden monster or something? Obviously letting Hunk continue was just going to be a waste of time. You launch yourself at him, and thankfully his instincts to catch you and kiss back kick in. His voice and your mind both go quiet, like this is what you needed to be at peace after almost losing your beloved forever. He holds you tight and his lips move against yours with the same amount of passion he had when he was speaking, so clearly he missed you too. After a few long moments, you finally break apart a little breathless.

“Okay, honestly, I’m gonna need you to start from the beginning because I totally missed all that.”


	17. Lance X Reader: Lost In Your Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: 3: kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s WITH LANCE!! PLEASE

The last thing you remembered before blacking out was Lance screaming your name.

Currently, you’re being pulled from a healing pod and carried in silence to your room. You don’t think anyone on the team has ever carried you before. The arms around you feel warm and strong, so at least you don’t have to worry about being dropped. You’ve gotta dedicate what little coherency you’ve regained to figure out who exactly it is bringing you to bed.

You’ve narrowed it down to two possibilities by the time you’re being gently set down on the mattress. You’re a little frustrated that you did all that mental work and now it’s revealed before you could even make a guess. He looks tired. Not as tired as you feel, but still. His eyes say he’s more than just tired, though. He looks haunted.

“Why did you do it?” he asks. He speaks softly, but his voice sounds somewhat broken.

Something about it snaps you out of your daze. “Do what?”

“Don’t play dumb. You jumped in front of that shot and pushed me out of the way. You could have died! Why did you do it?”

He doesn’t say it exactly, but you think you hear the “I could have lost you” underneath the words. Something must be wrong with you, because you feel some sick satisfaction in the idea of him worrying that way.

“Well, I couldn’t just stand by and let Voltron lose it’s Red Paladin, could I?”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Why would I joke about that?”

“Because you’re concussed and not thinking straight? I don’t know!” Exasperation is evident in his voice now, right on top of the exhaustion, but this isn’t what you really want from him. It’s selfish, but you want him to say out loud that he couldn’t save the universe without you. You want him to need you. Maybe it’s too far off a fantasy to hope for, but you still want it.

“What do you want me to say, Lance? That I saved you because I care about you? Because I love you? Because You’re my everything, and life without you isn’t worth it? Do I have to go through the humiliation of you rejecting me to repay fate for letting us both out of there alive? Is that what I have to-”

The last word is inaudible, Lance has his arms around you again and it’s like he’s swallowed every doubt you had in a second, just by pressing his lips to yours. You don’t even remember when you started crying, but there’s hot tears running down your cheeks, and you’re not even entirely sure all of them are yours with the way the hands cradling your head are shaking. You break off for a moment, and when you let out a sob you see him shudder. Maybe it’s a coincidence, or maybe there’s some poetry in the universe and you breathe together because you were soulmates all along.

Either way, the only thing that matters now is that you’re both here, in this moment, in this room, occupying the same space and choking on the same air; pushing any stars that had been caught between you out further to illuminate some other darkness, because now you’ve found your own light.


	18. Paladins + Matt X Reader (HCs): Surprise Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Paladins + Matt reacting to a Tall!Female! Long-time friend-and-crush-Not-yet-SO running up behind them, picking them up, spinning them around, setting them back down and knocking their heads together and laughing breathlessly, before they can ask what's got her in such a good mood, she softly whispers, "I just realised I'm in love with you, and it feels fantastic."

Keith:  
\- like nearly a minute of silent shock. Cannot believe this is happening.  
\- starts nervously laughing, running a hand through his hair.  
\- “You’re serious?” “Yep.” “Wow. Okay. WOW… Can I- uh… Can I kiss you?”  
\- assuming the answer is yes, he does just that. He’s still in shock when you two finally come apart for air.  
\- “Oh! I mean I feel the same way! I love you too! I forgot to say it, sorry…”  
\- maybe shut him up with another kiss

Shiro:  
\- throws up an eyebrow in question like, “Really?”  
\- he doesn’t actually doubt you, he’s just surprised.  
\- after a few moments he settles into the idea and actually manages to respond lol  
\- “I love you too. I’ve actually felt this way about you for a while now.”  
\- hesitantly leans in and kisses you softly

Hunk:  
\- grabs the sides of your face and looks you right in the eyes with the biggest grin on his face  
\- “I love you too! I love you so much! This is amazing! You’re amazing!”  
\- kisses you in his excitement.  
\- “Does this mean we’re dating now or should I officially ask? I’ll do it, I just want to know.”

Lance:  
\- heart eyes, big smile, he’s basically melted. You broke him in the best way possible.  
\- you kinda have to shake him out of it before he can respond.  
\- “You’re in love with me. You’re in love with Me? You’re in Love with me!!!!!!!!”  
\- inwardly partying, outwardly also partying.  
\- grabs you and kisses you in that special Lancey way he has.

Pidge:  
\- also shocked. jaw dropped, wig snatched.  
\- once she snaps out of it there’s no words in the way, she just jumps up, wraps herself around you, and kisses you intensely.  
\- “I’m keeping you.”

Matt:  
\- his head explodes  
\- but for real, he turns SO RED. he seems like he would be really suave after his time with the Rebels but deep down he’s still the same old dorky nerd he was back at the garrison.  
\- gets really bashful, can’t even look you in the eye  
\- “I- I… I l-love you t-too… and um… yeah, it feels… really great… also…”  
\- you’re gonna have to make the move to kiss him, you’ve really shaken him but he’s the happiest he’s ever been, promise.


	19. Paladins + Lotor X Reader (HCs): Omnitrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: Headcanon for voltron paladins (+ whoever) with an s/o (or platonic reader) who has the omnitrix (ben 10).

Shiro

\- conflicted!!! he feels relieved that he’s not the only one dealing with huge universal power, and that he can trust you with it, but he’s also worried that the responsibility of having one of the universe’s most powerful tools in your care is going to weigh on your mind.

\- he’s constantly trying to be your therapist lol, he actually went through a good amount of mental health training at the garrison, so he’s always looking out for you.

\- likes to spar with you in your tetrimand and appoplexian forms, though.

Keith:

\- in awe of how cool the omnitrix is. very curious about how it feels to have the powers of so many different species.

\- brings you some fur kosmo shedded as a dna sample so you can turn into a cosmic wolf. possibly the most adorable thing he’s ever done.

\- he likes to spar with you transformed and practice how to fight any kind of alien, but honestly can’t stand when you use your splixson form to clone yourself and vastly outnumber him.

\- desperately wants to cuddle with you as a loboan

Lance:

\- “so wait, you can like, shapeshift?” “sort of.” “so like if i used it could i make my dick bigger?” “NO THAT’S NOT HOW IT WORKS LANCE”

\- clueless, and no matter how many times it’s explained to him he can’t figure out the rules. It’s hilarious. Still thinks it’s cool though.

\- likes your incursean and kineceleran forms most

Hunk:

\- wants to take it apart and see how it’s made so baddddd

\- he would never, because he knows it’s attached to you and if he ruins it the consequences for the universe could be disastrous, but you still catch him staring at it sometimes.

\- “does it change how you taste things?” “yes.” “omg i wanna figure out what tastes good to all your alien forms”

\- your galilean form is his favorite

Pidge:

\- gremlin child is constantly trying to get new dna samples for you to add to the omnitrix after you tell her how it works. she gets into trouble pretty often for this, but she’s somehow always successful.

\- on the rare occasion she can’t figure something out while working, she’ll always come to you asking you to transform into a galvan or galvanian mechamorph to help.

\- “if you got keith’s dna would you become a half-galran too or would it just pick the galran since you’re already human?”

Lotor:

\- absolutely thrilled at the diplomatic possibilities it opens up.

\- like pidge, constantly gifting you dna samples from aliens he’s encountered. much more civilized about it than pidge, though. curious to see what you’d look like as a galran.

\- when you turn into a vladat for the first time, mark him down as intimidated and aroused

\- extremely creeped out by your ectonurite form, please don’t don’t go ghostfreak around him!


	20. Paladins X Reader (HCs): Double Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hear me out- Voltron Double proposals. Their going to propose to their preppy, Tall, girly fem (sorry i just always gotta add personality for some reason) SO when they find out she had the same thing in mind, like they both get on one knee and Both end up whipping out rings? What's their reaction?

Shiro  
\- laughs  
\- he honestly thought you would have done it earlier if you were planning on being the one to propose, so he decided to do it himself  
\- he’s really happy to have a ring to show off, it’s an experience he’s always looked forward to

Keith  
\- confused for a minute, give him a sec to process  
\- embarrassed  
\- “Oh, sorry, did I wait too long? I guess I should have asked earlier.”  
\- it takes a lil bit of reassuring, but in the end he’s happy and would love to wear the ring you got him. (he’s always been one for sentimental objects, lol)

Lance  
\- romance with lance is always modeled after movies, so he’s torn between happy-crying “Yes, of course I’ll marry you!!! omg!” and keeping his composure to put his ring on you (presumably while you also happy-cry.)  
\- immediately wants to take pictures and send them to his mom and the rest of his family.  
\- “Oh, jeez. My mom is gonna get on me for waiting long enough for you to propose first.”  
\- she does, but only for a sec. she’s too happy about your impending wedding to scold him.

Hunk  
\- like shiro, laughs.  
\- “Should have seen that coming, huh? Do I have to say yes or do the rings speak for themselves?”  
\- immediately wants to start planning wedding details with you. “What do you want the cake to be like?”

Pidge  
\- “Oh thank god, we’re on the same page.”  
\- breathes a sigh of relief, she was so worried she was asking too early or you might not even be into the whole legal binding thing, even if you had been hinting at it her anxiety would have blinded her to it.  
\- just kind of hugs you and holds on for a while, cause suddenly the adrenaline leaves her and exhaustion from freaking about it hits. you two exchange rings without unwrapping yourselves from each other. you just get each other that way.

Allura  
\- not sure what to do!!!!! she didn’t account for this in her research of human marriage traditions!!  
\- panic mode, calm her down.  
\- you’ll have to explain that it’s okay and not some kind of taboo for you both to propose.  
\- after that she’s happy and gladly accepts your proposal.


	21. Paladins X Reader (HCs): Animal Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RQ: *smacks table* paladins with an s/o thats basically a animal whisperer? (all animals love them basically)

Shiro:

\- surprised but welcoming! He likes most animals (except like, big scary hostile ones lol)

\- thinks it’s the funniest thing when everyone gets jealous of how much their animal companions like you (especially lance and kaltenecker)

Keith:

\- will bond with you over taking care of his wolf (still refuses to call it kosmo even though it responds to the name)

\- will be curious about what kind of big cool animals you’ve previously interacted with

Lance:

\- competitive about it. he’s so sure he’s also an animal whisperer.

\- animals like him, sure, but he’s nowhere near your level. secretly so frustrated about it.

Pidge:

\- “pLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO GET BAE BAE TO BEHAVE”

\- the holt family dog is notoriously rebellious but totally listens to you. pidge desperately searches for some sort of scientific reasoning for this. she finds nothing.

Hunk:

\- afraid one day you’re gonna try to get too comfy with a bear or something and it’ll bite your head off

\- “Kosmo is the most dangerous animal I will interact with, that’s the line, please do not bring anything scary home with you.”


End file.
